


Lost

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They went out to collect a holocron. Only one of them returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Lost

 

 

"Anakin - RUN!" 

That were the last words i had heard from him. Blast! I'm sitting in his pilot seat, my hands on the controls, my focus on what happend an hour ago: With the holocron in his bag we creeped out that damn cave. Exhausted from climbing, our palms scretched from the sharp rocks, every muscle crying out for a rest. I'm still figuring out what happend than: we were walking towards our ship. Than i heard the loud noise of an explosion. The moment later i found myself lying in the dirt of the hard ground, my master just the same. We jumed back on our feet and suddenly i held the bag with the holocron in my hands. 

"Go, start the ship, i hold them back till you pick me up!" 

"Master?" I asked him. I threw a look towards the two dozend men, wearing masks, holding blasters in their cloved hands, carring virbro blades at their belts. 

"But you need my help!"

"The holocron MUST be save! Anakin do what i say! Its too important!"

Than another explotion threw us down again. 

"Aankin -RUN!" 

And so i did. I was almost flying towards the ship, opened the hatch, entered and under my hard breaths i started the engine. I took off, turned the ship around towards Obi-Wan and - where my young master was only a minute ago - i saw a huge krater, smoke and dust hovered over it in a dark cloud. What by all hells happened? There was nothing! No man, no blaster, no Obi-Wan! I searched the force for him. But nothing! I circled around the whole place, searching for a sign, for any sign. Noting! NOTHING! I'm still circling. Round after round. He can't be dead! He musn't! I did not feel him die! He's just... lost. I must find him! I will! I... My brain tells me to bring that holocron home to the temple. But that would mean i couldn't search for my master, leave him alone, give him up... "the holocron must be safe!" I remember his words... i close my eyes and listen to the force around me. I hold my hand over the control panel. My hand is moving around and i feel my finger push a button. The force had made its decition: i feel the acceleration of the ship. My eyes still closed, i leave the athmosphere. My hands are trembling, my eyes are filled with tears the moment the ship jumps into hyperspace. 

TBC


End file.
